


Дебют

by Cinnamonius, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Brothers, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest, Top Loki (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Тор хочет попробовать
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: R-NC-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Kudos: 6





	Дебют

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Opening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045339) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz). 



> псевдо-инцест, Тор снизу, непереводимый асгардский мат

— Брат, ты в порядке? — спросил Локи. Он бережно придерживал Тора, замершего в коленно-локтевой, за бёдра, упираясь твёрдым членом ему в зад.

Тор, хоть и нервничал, отступать не собирался. Они с Локи были близки и до этого, но сегодня он впервые пробует быть снизу. Он хотел попробовать — и доверял брату безоговорочно. Он обернулся через плечо, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Всё в порядке, я готов.

Локи как следует постарался, растянув его пальцами и языком, и не пожалел смазки для задницы Тора и своего члена. Они оба были готовы. Локи осторожно вошёл в него, растягивая вход, и Тор задышал чаще, чувствуя, как тот проскальзывает внутрь на всю длину.

Чувство было странным — но в то же время восхитительным. Тор остро ощущал свою ранимость, открытость, уязвимость — и это было прекрасно.

— Давай же, — подбодрил он.

— Я буду нежен, — заверил его Локи и начал двигаться, плавно выходя и бережно толкаясь обратно, и так снова и снова, поддерживая неторопливый ровный ритм.

— Тебе нравится? — шепнул Локи.

— Да, — простонал Тор в ответ. — Очень… У меня чувство, будто я открыт, полностью, только для тебя, и полон, и распростёрт перед тобой. Будто я твой — целиком и полностью твой…

— Так и есть. Ты — мой, — с небывалой нежностью отозвался Локи и провёл рукой Тору по спине.

— Я люблю тебя, Локи.

— Люблю тебя, — простонал тот. — Хочешь быстрее?

— Да, брат, пожалуйста…

Локи крепче ухватил Тора за бёдра, ускоряясь — но не сильно. В попытке быть нежным он держал себя в руках. А Тор терпением никогда не отличался.

— Сильнее, — он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как приказ, но слышал и сам: походило больше на вопрос. Локи всё же решился и вскоре уже вбивался в него вовсю. В какой-то момент он обхватил ладонью возбужденный член Тора, вырывая крик. Тор подался бедрами в ласкающую руку, и Локи принялся дрочить ему в такт собственным толчкам. Тор метался под ним, мешая рваные вдохи и выдохи со стонами.

— Сердце моё, — выстонал Локи, — хочешь кончить?

— Да, да, брат, давай, кончи, кончи в меня…

— Ты первый, — мурлыкнул Локи и принялся быстрее ласкать рукой, каждый раз проводя большим пальцем над головкой. Тор уже не мог сдерживаться; вздрогнув всем телом, он выругался по-асгардски* и выплеснулся, заливая пальцы Локи своим семенем, и тот кончил сразу после него, обессиленно падая Тору на спину и целуя в шею.

**Author's Note:**

> *бета и переводчик полагают, что это могло быть что-то вроде «Еби меня Биврёстом» или «Мьёлльнир мне в задницу»


End file.
